


Ghost of a Chance

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Ghost Powered Kinks, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pompous Pep, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad agrees to bottom for once, just not in the way Danny had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So I write this after a few vodka tonics. GOOD LUCK.

It had started innocently enough. Danny had complained that he bottomed far too often, I mean it was only fair that he get to dominate Vlad once in awhile. Surprisingly, Vlad had acquiesced with a smirk that pulled his lips over his teeth. “If you are disatisfied with our sex life I am happy to make some changes Daniel. I only aim to please.”

Looking back now Danny should have read more into Vlad’s tone. The way he had purred over the last word was far too naughty to have been coincidence. But seriously, how could he have guessed that his token complaint would have ended with his arms stretched over his head and tied to the bed posts with two of Vlad’s ties and Vlad attempting to suck his brain out of his dick. There was something about the way Vlad used his tongue that always rendered Danny speechless, which was actually a plus, it left him able to hear the wet schlick of Vlad stretching himself open, because of course Vlad would take charge even when he bottomed. 

Danny couldn’t stop his growl of protest when Vlad pulled off of him with a pop “Oh Daniel, patience has never been your forte has it?” Vlad clicked his tongue disappointedly “You always seem ready to race to the finish” Vlad wrapped a large hand around Danny’s shaft, his thumb running over his leaking tip “Look here….your already so close to losing yourself arn’t you? Ah to be young again…..” Vlad squeezed him firmly “I can’t have you finishing so quickly that you ruin my fun Daniel…” Vlad tightened his grip and slid his hand slowly down Danny’s member, power gathering steadily in his hand “It’s a shame I have to resort to such measures, but perhaps it will teach you a lesson in restraint.” Vlad smirked darkly and solidified the growing pink aura into a small ring of ectoplasm around Danny’s dick.

Danny arched up into Vlad’s hand with a deep groan, the ring fit snuggly around him and was just shy of uncomfortable “Vlad what the fuck is that….” His hips squirmed slightly in an attempt to loosen the ring to avail. 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll understand why you need it when the time comes.” Vlad chuckled and crawled over Danny, straddling his hips while carfully avoiding brushing against Danny ’s dick at all. With Vlad over him like this, Danny could see the how disproportionate their bodies were. Vlad was tall and much larger than Danny, covered in tightly corded muscle. His bulk had surprised Danny at first, those suits were very good at disguising how toned the older man really was. Danny himself was no bean pole, but he felt small in comparison the the hulking man above him.

Vlad locked eyes with Danny and smirked as he began to lower his hips, one hand guiding Danny’s dick into soft warm heat, and the other helping to maintain his precarious balance.

Danny threw his head back with a resonating moan “Fuck Vlad!” His hips rocked up softly against a firm rear and into a soft, wet heat “Its so fuckin’ hot…..” 

Vlad groaned softly, rocking to meet Danny’s soft thrusts “Hold still Daniel…what did I say about patience” Vlad twisted his hips as he finished seating Danny inside of himself, drawing a broken whine from the young man. Vlad took a moment to adjust before lifting his hips and dropping himself back down onto Danny with a desisive smack of skin. 

Danny cried out pitifully as he arched up into the thrust, ready to cum on the spot and realizing finally what the tight ring was there for “S-shit Vlad….”

Vlad smirked over him “Figured it out have you? Don’t worry, you’ll be able to cum after I’ve painted your chest with mine.” Vlad chuckled darkly as he started to roll his hips against Danny, pulling a string of curses from the man. Danny whined and rocked up to meet Vlad, thinking only about seeking out his staved off orgasm. 

Luckily for Danny it didn’t take long for Vlad to get what he wanted. Its less difficult to achieve a climax when you focus solely on your own pleasure after all. A growled rumbled from Vlad’s chest as he bounced on top of Danny, a hand encircling him own dick and jerking it at a progressively quicker rate. He moaned deeply as he delivered on his promise and came over Danny’s chest, stripes of white decorating damp skin. 

  
Danny shuddered violently at the sight, his own dick throbbing painfully. “Vlad….please, oh god please” Danny rocked his hips up uslessly.

Vlad smirked at the young man and slipped off of him “You did very well Daniel, I appreciate you lasting as long as you did without begging like a slut, though I suppose it was only a matter of time…” Vlad broke the pink ring and leaned down over him, lips lining up with Danny’s ear “Cum Daniel, I’m waiting.”

Danny came with a shout, his body shaking with the force of his climax. Danny let out rough jagged panting breaths as Vlad untie his wrists while Danny let them fall limply. 

  
Vlad ran a hand gently through Danny’s hair, pushing damp strands from his forehead and pressing a small to kiss to his temple.

“Good boy…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at   
> doubledragonwrites !
> 
> I take prompts and post drabbles there!


End file.
